


【冢不二】青学名产乾汁覆灭始末

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 7





	【冢不二】青学名产乾汁覆灭始末

青学名产乾汁覆灭始末

一大早，日本代表队营地被一股几乎具现化的黑色低气压笼罩。

身处低气压中心的不二周助选手脸上依然带着他招牌式的灿烂笑容，但所有人一见他都自觉退避三舍，所过之处，寸草不生。

即便是身为代表队总Boss的平等院凤凰，当他在自助台取完早餐，转头发现整个餐厅其他边边角角都坐得满满当当、以不二为圆心5米范围内杳无人至，也不得不擦掉额头上掉落的一滴汗，咽下几次口水，勉强坐到不二身边。

事情的缘由是他们出发之前还在U17时做的体检报告出来了，这原本不是什么大事，在学校里每个学期都是要做体检的，但这次U17体检中心的医生——也不知是不是故意的——不小心把所有人的身高体重统计结果群发到每个人的邮箱了。

一夜之间关于身高体重的讨论就成为了包括日本队代表在内所有前U17成员的热门话题，Line上的U17群组热闹不已。

“我长高了2公分！”立海大的切原赤也骄傲脸，“终于突破170啦！”

红毛小猪丸井文太看着统计表上的数值眼神放空，一脸生无可恋：身高没长就算了，怎么还轻了9公斤……

“Lucky！”千石愉快地关闭了页面，长了2公分和1公斤也是不错的结果嘛。

小金兴冲冲地跑到越前的寝室：“越后！我现在比你高0.5公分，重6公斤！我们来打一场吧，你肯定打不过我！”

越前“切”了一声，抄起球拍：“打就打，你还差的远呢。”

——天晓得他刚刚瞪着表格上注明身高的一栏里“152.5”足足有5分钟，内心吐槽不止：四舍五入一下有这么难吗？

和越前同宿舍的大石悲痛地跪在床上，脸上两道宽面条泪：“都是我的错，我没没照顾好大家！”

——比起他校，青学的BMI值平均下来是最低的。

菊丸18.1，乾18.6，大石18.9，手塚、不二、海堂都刚刚19，越前、桃城都是20.2，河村作为厨师之子数值最好看，21.6。

这个数据还是柳算出来的，单独私给了大石，用意很明显：虽然全国大赛你们赢了我们，但在bmi的战场，你们溃不成军。

对比之下，王者立海大的部长、不久前才从手术室出来的幸村，比青学的No.2要高9厘米，重10公斤；而真田更不用说，虽然身高只比手塚高1公分，但体重也是足足多了10公斤。

先不论球技怎么样，在身高体重上就是压倒性优势了。

最嘚瑟的是迹部景吾，他是这次统计显示长高得最多的人，从175到178，整整长了3公分，体重也增加了2公斤，对结果十分满意的冰帝之王兴奋得就像一只开屏的公孔雀：“本大爷在长身高上也是King！”

似乎并没有意识到即便如此他也并不是冰帝的身高top。

忍足并没有时间参与讨论，高1公分却轻了2公斤让他内心毫无波动，但此刻他得安抚哭着给他打电话的双打搭档岳人。

“侑士！我一点都没长，一点都没！”妹妹头红毛在电话里泣不成声。

长高，成为了158公分的向日岳人同学现在最迫切的诉求。

当然，除了少部分没长高的人，组群上还是一片欢声笑语，长高了1-2公分、或者成功增重了的同仁比比皆是、互相道贺——无鱼虾也好啊。

这些都不是身高、体重两栏增长数据同时为“0”的不二同学爆发的最重要理由。

在身高上三年级还是有那么几个给他垫背的，比如楼上提到的丸井同学、向日同学，还有慈郎同学、圣鲁道夫的那谁谁……

看到体检结果的时候，不二脸上不自觉地露出了微笑——嗅到一丝不寻常气息的室友石田银警觉地以要打坐（？）的理由溜了出去，忍足同学则优雅地带上门到走廊上继续电话。

不二双眼大睁，蓝眸中流露出的精光几乎可以把屏幕刺穿。

不二裕太。

身高：170-172, 2cm↑

体重：56-57，1kg ↑

不二哥哥心里苦。

不二哥哥心里委屈极了。

“为什么连裕太都比我高5公分了啊啊啊啊啊——”

于是第二天早上，出现在众人面前的不二就很丧。

为了不让大家看出来他的心情不好，不二还是努力笑得比平时更加灿烂，然而他不知道效果适得其反，反而让人更加不敢靠近了。

凤凰故作淡定地坐到不二身边，惊悚地发现他的桌面上放了一瓶颜色诡异的饮料，就像是放久了的梅菜汁——虽然队医强烈推荐，但凤凰本人对此敬谢不敏的乾汁。

瓶子已经空了一半，凤凰难以想象竟然有人一大早就想不开喝这种东西，除了作为惩罚之茶从而提高大家训练效率的用处外，他并不认为这种诡异的液体能真的对身体能有什么好处。

但不二给他的惊喜并不仅于此。接下来凤凰满头大汗地目睹了不二机械性地为面前的吐司涂上一层厚厚的芥末酱。

这个芥末酱味道十分强劲，昨天凤凰在吃晚餐的寿司时不慎蘸多了一点足足咳了有五分钟，眼泪都呛出来了，因此留下了极大的心理阴影。

当一整片吐司表面都变成绿油油的之后，不二眼神缥缈、笑容虚浮地看向凤凰：“前辈，要不要分你一半？”

他此刻看上去如此脆弱，似乎只要稍稍一句重话，就能碰碎了似的。

凤凰接受又不是拒绝又不是。

17年（？）的人生头一次感到如此无措。

“不二，别吃这么多芥末。”

突然门口响起一个在大家听来无异于天籁的声音。

原本应当在德国队营区的手塚国光不知为何突然出现在了日本队的早餐室门口，及时阻止了不二对前辈的暴行。

往常这种情况凤凰肯定会把穿着日本队服以外的人赶出营区，但此刻他感激万分地看向手塚，并迫不及待地起身给手塚留出了不二身边的位置。

“谢谢前辈。”

手塚礼貌地向凤凰鞠了一躬，从善如流地坐到不二身边，顺手没收了不二的盘子，并把一个小纸袋放到不二面前。

“我给你带了早餐。”

手塚一出现，不二周边的低气压立刻就都消失不见了，蓝眼睛亮晶晶地看着手塚，乖巧纯良得像小天使。

手塚从纸袋里拿出一瓶牛奶，一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，还有两只热腾腾的大包子，这几样口味清淡，营养丰富，是手塚特地从附近的中式早餐店买来的。

此外他还收缴了还剩一半的乾汁，并在不二不舍的目光下拿到洗手池倒掉了。

乾：乾汁又有什么错，宝宝心里委屈！

在手塚堪称“温柔”的视线监督下，不二乖乖地喝着牛奶、啃着包子。

“以后不要再喝那些奇奇怪怪的饮料了，会长不高的，”手塚柔声说，“芥末也要少吃，对消化不好。”

于是大家瞬间明白了手塚的来意。果然也是为了昨天的体检结果而来。

郁闷了一整晚的大石找到了知音，不顾一切地冲破冢不二自成一体的小情侣气场扑过来：“手塚啊！我们青学个个都是营养不良啊，都是我的错！都是我没照顾好大家！我辜负了你对我的期望！”

因为过于自责，大石胃痛病又犯了，他捂紧了自己的胃。

手塚对此也是深有体会，曾经他作为国中网球界数一数二的选手，仅仅18.1的bmi曾带给他很多限制，这次结果的61公斤还是在手塚去德国之前测的，他现在的体重比起当时还要重一点，增加了两公斤的肌肉，现在已经63公斤了。

对于青学比起他校普遍显得营养不良的理由，手塚觉得自己已经心中有数了。

“大石，”手塚冷静地指示，“从此以后，青学的训练项目禁止出现乾汁——别的学校我不管，总之我们青学的人，不能再被乾汁荼毒了。”

乾一脸被雷劈过的表情，忍不住起身抗议：“手塚，这不公平……”

“看看你的青梅竹马，”手塚淡淡道，“比你的青梅竹马高3公分，却轻了3公斤，都没有让你意识到什么吗？”

竟、竟然很有道理……

乾顿时失了魂一般瘫在了椅子上。

青学名产乾汁，正式覆灭。

后来该消息通过Line群组迅速在青学网球部乃至整个青学国中部传播开，引发上百人集聚狂欢，此处暂且不提。

平静（？）的早餐过后，趁着半个小时的休息时间，手塚和不二慢慢地在日本队营区后的小公园散步。

“手塚，没想到你去了德国后，竟然变得伶牙俐齿了。”不二调侃道，“乾被你噎得一句话都说不出来。”

手塚不吱声，他希望不二忘了他是怎么用裕太来刺激不二调整饮食结构的。

“话说手塚，我们两个都没有长高，你有没有觉得很失望啊？”

明明手塚只要再长高1公分就可以到180了。

“不会。”手塚顺手把不二揽到自己怀里，手的位置放在腰上刚刚好。

这个身高差的拥抱，不二的鼻尖恰恰越过手塚的肩膀，他很舒服地把脸颊靠在那副宽阔的臂膀之上。

你不长高，我怎敢长——

当然这句话是不能说出口的。

两人亲昵地拥抱着，身体任何一个位置都完美契合。

12公分，情侣黄金身高差，正好。

——END——

小插曲： 

不二（撒娇）：手塚，我就吃一口芥末，就吃一口……

手塚（推眼镜）：裕太的身高……

不二（委屈）：知道了，不吃就不吃吧。Ծ‸Ծ


End file.
